My Choice
by raincaster
Summary: Jake Sully was stuck in between two worlds. And he eventually had to make a choice. Also includes other character insights
1. My Choice

My Choice  
Jake Sully

No matter what I did I was a traitor. I was human, yet I was Na'vi. I was a crippled marine, yet I was _Toruk Makto_. I was torn between two worlds and eventually I had to choose.

To be honest, it wasn't that hard of a choice.

I was sick with grief and depression. I had lost my all feeling in my legs after a blast in the Venezuela War. I could no longer run, walk, or even stand. I had to rely on family and a wheelchair to get around. And it was hell. I could never stand feeling so helpless, so needy. I started to refuse help, especially after my parents' deaths and my brother's departure for Avatar training. I was going to help myself despite my damn legs. I didn't need anyone. I was always going to be a marine, strength and attitude. I could still find something to fight for. I wouldn't let this define me.

Then my dear twin brother Tom thought he'd be cute and get bumper stickers for my wheelchair. And I got pissed. Shut the door on him, told him to go back to his scientist friends and have all the fun on Pandora he could have. Didn't speak until he was ready for departure. Setting a time to meet up again, Tom and I were going to make up as only brothers could do. The stickers were such a shitty thing to get mad over anyway.

It never happened. Someone shot him dead, murdered for only a few bucks. And I sunk deeper into my illness, into my grief. I didn't want to look into his calm, still face. He didn't look dead. He looked like he was sleeping. I didn't want to look at him, but I couldn't help it. And I looked into his peaceful face and I saw me. My twin was gone. Dead. Part of me was dead. I couldn't even look into the mirror without thinking: that's Tom. Tom was everywhere I was and I couldn't escape it. He was everything I had, everything I knew. He was my brother and best friend. No one could know me better then Tom had. At least I had thought.

That was why I took the advantage of the Avatar program. It was Tom's work, and it couldn't go to waste. Perhaps I could truly see what had so captivated Tom in science and in the Na'vi.

The money was an extra bonus, perhaps I could fix my legs. I will admit I wasn't all selfless about the trip.

Pandora changed everything. I was healed. Slowly but irrevocably changed for the better. Part of the grief and depression went away as I stood, walked and then ran out the door in my avatar body. That was great, that was heaven! My avatar became my escape and I realized that I wasn't imprisoned by my useless human body anymore. I was free.

And then I met Neytiri. And I realized just how blind, just what a _skxawng _I was. After saving me and taking me to her father, she began her quest to teach me the Na'vi way. She began to teach me how to See. At first, I was just following Colonel's orders to gain their trust and learn their ways. But it all changed.

I fell in love. I fell in love with the land, the creatures. Each bond I made, I could feel Pandora breathe. I could feel the _Pa'li's_ long, powerful stride carry me over the green forest and through the tall living trees. I could feel the creature's breath and heartbeat match my own as we merged into one. That was nothing like the _ikrans _though. I wasn't much of a horseman, but damn, once I am the air, I feel unstoppable. I felt as if I was born to fly.

I fell in love with the People, how despite my dream walking, they had gathered around me and accepted me into the clan as one of them. Never in my life had a felt such a sensation of belonging as I did as the People circled around me, claiming me as their own. And I could sense a greater power moving through the People, therefore through me. The power claimed me as her own. Eywa… it had to be. I'd never been religious before, but this feeling… it was something more.

But most of all I fell in love with Neytiri. Brave and passionate, she had mentored me, befriended me. And that night, underneath the tree of our ancestors, the bond between us grew in such a way I had never thought possible. Even after I returned to my human body, I could still feel her heart beat in time with my own, her rough skin gently rubbing against my own, and her warm, soft breath against my own skin. I could still hear her words, echoing in my mind, whispering, _"We are mated for life."_

The irony of it all. If Tom hadn't died, I wouldn't have come to Pandora. But Pandora healed and changed me in ways I could have never imagined. The hole from my loss legs and Tom's death didn't get patched up. It disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place. Though I could never forget my brother and my life with my human legs, I'd found a peace and a sense of family among the Na'vi. I felt like a belonged for the first time in years. I had thought that Tom would be the only one who understood me, to See me, but I was wrong. Neyriti Saw me. Through my loss I had found mygain.

And then I screwed up. Hometree was attacked. I had been so absorbed in my learning and my newly found life that I had completely forgotten to even bring up negotiations between the humans and the Na'vi. And the hole inside me appeared once more. I will never forget the sound of the roaring fire gulfing up the roots. I will never forget the sound of crunching and churning wood as the majestic tree fell slowly on the chaos below. I will never forget the screams that tore through the air like a knife against sensitive skin. I will never forget Neytiri's anguished and betrayed cry, _"I trusted you!... GO AWAY!"_

I was left to wallow in guilt behind a glass door with Grace and Norman once the Colonel forced us to become human once more. None of us spoke; we despaired for the People we had come to love. I had screwed up, and I couldn't fix it. When Trudy took control however and got us to a helicopter, I dared to hope.

Until we realized that Grace was shot.

Once again, I had screwed up. Because of my damn legs I had held up Trudy and gave the Colonel a chance to fire on us. And Grace, my mentor and mother figure, was shot and dying. I had to get to the People. So I did. It was crazy, insane even. But I returned. I returned as _Toruk Makto_ and reached out to them for help. I offered my life to the clan to help them, and I could see in Neytiri's amber eyes that I was forgiven. She Saw me once more. She knew that if I pulled a crazy, deadly move as attempting _toruk makto_ for the People then I was truly part of the People – part of her.

When we failed to save Grace, I was surprised to find myself calm. Plan in mind. Grief could wait. The Colonel had to pay first. He had to realize that this was our land. And that we the People would fight to preserve it.

It was then that I knew, what I should have known all along. I knew for what I would fight for, die for.

I knew what I would live for.

So, no matter what I did I was a traitor. I was human, yet I was Na'vi. I was a crippled marine, yet I was _Toruk Makto_. I was torn between two worlds and eventually I had to choose.  
It wasn't that hard of a choice.


	2. My Duty

My Duty

Neytiri

_He came back. My student, my friend, my love, came back…_

Nobody warned me that duty and heart weren't always the same. I had always been so sure of my role and purpose in the clan to even question it. I was the future _Tshahik,_ and future mate for the future _Olo'eytkan, _Tsu'tey. It had been so since my older sister Sylwanin's death at the hands of the sky people.

Of course, part of me didn't want all that. Tsu'tey was too… serious for me, too possessive of me. We had known each other all of our lives, and we never once shared a moment of _I See you_. I saw Tsu'tey… as an annoying, overly protective older brother. Not mate material. But the future _Tshahik _mates with the future _Olo'eytkan_; that is her duty to her People. For their future leaders must be one in order to act as one.

It was that part of me that kept Tsu'tey at a safe distance, putting him off, telling him that I simply wasn't ready. There was no rush. Mother and Father were alive and well and they could take care of the clan. It was the part of me that went to the Tree of Voices and prayed for an escape – a diversion at the very least -- from what I knew had to come.

But Eywa never has answered me in ways I expect. I was less than thrilled to babysit the clumsy, childlike dreamwalker, Jake Sully. He may look Na'vi, but he was still sky people; he was still of the race that killed my sister. He would never be one of the People.

I began to teach him anyway, under the orders of my mother the _Tshahik_. And the weirdest thing happened… I began to enjoy mentoring Jake. He held none of the other sky people's fear; he would follow and learn quickly as we moved throughout the forests and trees. He held none of the sky people's so called science; he listened and followed my insights on Eywa's balance of nature and the Na'vi teachings of life. Whenever he failed at something, Jake got right back up again and prevailed… even if it's with limited success. He stumbled through our language though, quickly earning him the nickname _skxawng_. Nor would he ever sit still while we sat having these language sessions, it was as though his legs were itching to move once more.

What I enjoyed even more then his willingness to learn was his childlike wonder and never ceasing sense of humor. The dreamwalker's eyes widen at each new life and turned to me for an explanation. He laughed at his mistakes and then corrected them. My smile grew wider and wider at each attempt until I was laughing alongside him. Never had I laughed this much around anybody. Not since Sylwanin's murder.

So when Jake's time came to choose an _ikran_, I couldn't have been prouder. He had worked hard and I had pushed him to his very limits. I was wrong; there was a possibility that this dreamwalker could be of the People. I had hoped that he would soon take his place as one of the People.

Of course, Jake just had to choose the fiercest _ikran_ of the bunch. He had been already out of breath because Tsu'tey had chosen the hardest path to their nest, then he was chosen to go first. My future mate was not in my good graces at the moment. Jake and I had worked too hard for him trying to sabotage it all. So when Tsu'tey cried, "The moron's going to die!" I briefly wondered what would happened if I accidently on purpose made Sese push the proud arrogant warrior off the cliff. But when Jake was dangling for dear life over the edge of the cliff, I had another worry.

"The bond Jake, the BOND!"

He listened, and quickly jumped back on the creature and succeeded forming the bond. I ran up to him, muttering, "First flight seals the bond…" and pushed _ikran _and rider off of the cliff.

It was then Jake and I moved from being student and mentor to close friends. We flew together whenever we could, laughing and whooping through the vast light blue sky. Never in my life had I felt so carefree, so normal. Even Sylwanin had never completely made me forget that I was destined for the burden of leadership. Jake however knew just what to say, just what to do. Everything he said and did was sincere, yet carefree. It all had purpose, but it was done with ease. Jake Sully had the strongest heart I knew, even among the Na'vi. Maybe it was as we explored the heavens together that I began to realize that I was falling in love with this warrior dreamwalker.

And it scared me.

As I painted him for the ceremony, I reflected on my feelings for him. I had taught him, cared for him. I had flown with him, danced with him. I had shared my life and my People with him. And I could no longer ignore his intense amber gaze. I could no longer ignore the yearning within my own heart.

_This could never be._

I think I was close to tears of joy as I rested my hands on Jake's shoulder as the clan circled him, welcoming him into our family. This dreamwalker was now part of the People. He now knew what it meant to be one of us… and could be maybe part of me.

_This could never be._

That night under the tree of voices, I had been near the edge. I was betrothed to Tsu'tey… I had a duty to him and the People. I had a duty to my dead sister, killed by sky people -- sky people like _him_… but I could not ignore my heart. I had chosen Jake. I had chosen that reckless yet pure soul that I had come to discover over the past three months. And by his raw, deep look in his amber eyes, I had known that he had chosen me.

_We are mated for life…_

So when he confessed the next day that he had known the sky people would come and destroy Hometree, I could barely look at him. The betrayal burned too deep. I had been a _skxawng_ to trust him! He was sky people. Jake Sully had never really wanted to learn, he hadn't wanted to See. All he had were orders. Just like the sky people that had murdered Sylwanin. He begged me to understand that it all changed, the desperation in his eyes cutting into the betrayal, hate and love I already felt for him and his revelation. _It all changed, _he said, _I fell in love._ _It all changed!_

Father had Jake tied up and called on all our warriors to prepare for defending our home. Jake yelled at us to run; the fear and regret in his voice cut further into my tangled emotions. Somehow though Jake was cut free from his binds, because as I discovered my dying Father, Jake placed his gentle five – fingered hand on my shoulder, _I'm sorry. _

Sky people had five fingers. Jake was sky people. Sky people have killed my sister, destroyed my home and now murdered my father. All the pain and hatred coursed through me as I cried out to him, "_Go AWAY! NEVER COME BACK!" _But when we finally had to give up on our home, I looked back, my heart yearning for my mate, my Jake, but Mother motioned to me to go with the People -- as was my duty.

As we sought shelter and healing at the Tree of Souls, all I could think of was him. I prayed with the People. I sang with the People. But all I wanted was Jake. Jakesully, the Na'vi who happened to have sky people characteristics. It was simply that. I could not blame him for the crimes of his People. I could not blame him for being so blind. All that mattered was that he had learned to See. All that mattered that he was Na'vi and he was a part of me…

I felt him before I saw him.

When the _toruk_ flew towards us, I instinctively acted afraid. But the fear soon turned to amazement, which turned into gratitude and love. Jake Sully had returned. I felt myself smile and turn giddy as I first saw him dismount the creature, running his hand along its neck to calm its blazing gaze. Then Jakesully, _Toruk Makto,_ rested his intense gaze on me. Our eyes never wondered off of the other as we walked towards each other through the dense crowd of our People. Some were whispering, others yelling, but all of them said the same thing: _Toruk Makto._ I could barely comprehend that he was there, walking towards me now. At last, we reached each other. As I looked into his eyes, I could see his love, his fear, his regret, and his hope. Jake and I took hold of each other, allowing the moment to sink in. Finally, I found the words I needed.

"I See you."

Later, when we failed to save Grace I watched Jake as he silently grieved. I watched him as he stood up and talked calmly to Tsu'tey, asking for permission to speak and for a translator. I watched him address the clan, calling them into flight. Pride, hope, love, defiance, and duty rose in me as I heard Jake's echoing words: "We will show the sky people that this… THIS IS OUR LAND!"

Nobody had warned me that heart and duty was not always the same thing. But I had learned that the relationship of heart and duty was simply this: one's duty was one's heart. And this dreamwalker, this _skxawng, _this _Toruk Makto_ Jakesully was my heart. And so I followed him. His five – fingered hand took hold of my four and we raced through the crowd of cheering People. Mounting the _toruk,_ Jake and I rose into the sky together once more. With one final war cry to rally our People, I faced towards hope and rested against the recklessly brave and pure warrior in front of me.

I had my duty and my heart, and I would follow him anywhere. I would follow him into war, into death… into life. Because my student, my friend, my love Jakesully came back.


	3. My Family

My Family

Mo'at

_This old _Tshahik_ 's time was coming to an end_.

I balanced myself upon the highest branch of our new Hometree, watching the young Na'vi family sleeping below me. My daughter, Neytiri and her mate, Jakesully had their arms wrapped protectively around their young children who slept peacefully in between them. I would miss them. But I have been without my mate for too long. And I wouldn't be far away; all they would have to do is connect with Eywa to connect with me. My eyes rested on my grandchildren, Thomas and Sylwanin, and I grinned thinking of all I could tell my Eytukan of them.

The breeze blew softly, making my hair beads rattle. A floating delicate seed of the Sacred Tree landed in my hand. I smiled, thinking of my family, and blew it towards the starry night sky. Eywa's way was mysterious and wonderful indeed, my family was proof of that. Only Eywa could See such an unlikely pair as a dreamwalker and a Na'vi _Tshahik _heir. The rest of us had been Blinded by fear and distrust. All of that had changed when Eywa had brought Jakesully to us.

_I remember questioning him then, quickly taking a sample of his blood and carefully tasting it for answers. What it had said surprised me. His blood sang the tune of a proud warrior, worn down by a great sadness. Through it, his recklessly brave yet naïve spirit cried. My eyes widened as I gazed upon him. This was like no dreamwalker we had encountered before. This dreamwalker could be of great aid to the People – or a grave danger. I had circled him, studying his unnatural body carefully, flipping his braid, brushing his tail, counting five fingers upon each hand. There was nothing different about him from the past dreamwalkers that I could tell physically. _

"_What are you called?" I demanded._

"_Jake Sully."_

"_What are you?"_

"_I am a marine… a warrior of the… Jarhead clan."_

_I had nodded. His blood was that of a warrior's indeed, but the sky people had never sent a warrior dreamwalker to us before…_

"_Why have you come to us?"_

_The dreamwalker called Jakesully hesitated then replied, "I've come to learn."_

_I was bemused. The People had tried to teach these sky people, but it was hard to fill a cup that was already full. And I told him exactly that. Jakesully gave a humorless laugh._

"_Trust me; my cup is empty… Just ask Dr. Augustine… I'm no scientist."_

_All in which he said had been the truth – perhaps not the full length of it – but the truth nevertheless. His blood that still rested on my tongue told me that much. Turning to Neytiri, I gave her the task of teaching Jakesully of the Na'vi way. My stubborn child was not pleased. _

_But she did her duty. And she reported to me on Jakesully's progress daily. At first, she was scathing and complaining on what a _Skxawng_ he was. I had simply commanded her to be patient. Later on in his training though, Neytiri sung praises, telling me of Jakesully's child like wonder and willingness to follow her instructions. She actually confessed that he was fun to be around; a good sense of humor, she had said. _

_When Jakesully bonded with his ikran though, I sensed yet another change. Neytiri and Jakesully spent more and more time together, roaming the skies. I rarely saw one young Na'vi without the other. And I began to grow uneasy. A seed was beginning to grow. It was a seed that could never bloom. I told myself that Neytiri knew her duty; she knew her place. And her place was with Tsu'tey and the clan. And no dreamwalker, even one with such a strong heart as Jakesully's, could turn her away from it. So he was officially welcomed into the clan as one of the People. And I was uneasy. For the look in my daughter's amber eyes held far more for the Na'vi dreamwalker than that of a mentoring friend's pride. But I let them go off on their own – and prayed that Eywa gave them the wisdom to see the dangerous path on which they were heading. _

_When Neytiri confirmed Tsu'tey's charges the next day that she and Jakesully had mated before Eywa, I was in anguish. She could never be _Tshahik_, her whole life would be wasted! I told her this and asked if this was indeed her final decision. In English, just to let the point sink, she told me it was her final decision. I closed my eyes, only barely taking in the brawl that Tsu'tey had challenged Jakesully to. My daughter. My stubborn, foolish daughter had made her choice. _

_So when Jakesully admitted to knowing that the sky people would come and destroy our beloved Hometree, the pain inside me only intensified. How could this be? He was chosen for Eywa for something… he would never have been allowed in the clan otherwise! And Neytiri… the betrayal in her pained amber eyes made me want to go to her and embrace her like a little child again. But a mother's comfort couldn't heal this. She had given her heart to this dreamwalker… and she couldn't take it back. I knew she wouldn't even if she could. I watched as Tsu'tey ordered Jakesully to be tied up and I watched as my daughter distracts herself by preparing to defend our home. _

_I rushed our People out to safety as a rain of gas and fire fell upon us. I heard Jakesully's cries of regret and fear, trying to tell us to move. And through his blood that I had taken just three months ago, I knew the truth… Jakesully loved the People; he loved Neytiri. Just as he had tried to tell my daughter, everything had changed for him. Making my own choice, I took out my knife and walked towards the tied up dreamwalker. I watched as his eyes met mine and took in the weapon in my hand and his eyes widened in fear… he had thought I'd come to kill him. And perhaps the thought crossed my own mind for a moment, but I could never have done the deed. He was Eywa's choice; he still had to find his purpose in the balance. But most importantly, he was Neytiri's choice; he was her mate. Staring him in the eyes, my voice cracking from held back tears I told him, "If you are one of us, then help us…" and released him from his bonds. _

_What happened next was all a blur. I felt as my mate, Eytukan, died. I couldn't see him or hear him, but I felt part of me die. The pain… I had nothing left… but my daughter and the clan were in danger.._

_Jakesully became separated from the People as he wondered off in search of Neytiri. Neytiri came to the clan once more, grief stricken and I knew that she felt the loss of her father... and I knew by her expression that Jakesully had been forced back to join the sky people once more. She glances back, as if still hopeful that Jakesully would be running up to her and join us, but I told her to come. We had to protect the People. No matter the pain. I pulled my daughter close to me as we led the clan to the Tree of Souls, feeling her shaking body against my own. We had both lost our mates, our lives. But we had to go on anyway – for it was our duty to the clan. _

_We sang the song of sorrow, lifting our voices to Eywa. I kept a calm façade for my People but inside I demanded much from our Mother. _How could she have let this happened? How could we have been so mistaken about Jakesully? How could she have allowed both mother and daughter suffer the loss of Sylwanin, of Hometree, of their mates? _And yet I sang on. _

_When a dark looming shadow of a _toruk_ appeared over us, I cried in fear and dismay. That was too much, too much! Yet I watched as Neytiri's fearful gaze became one of awe and love. And inside me I felt his blood sing out in hope and fury… Jakesully had returned as _Toruk Makto. _People everywhere began to whisper excitably… some cried, "_toruk Makto!" _But Neytiri's cries were the strongest of all._

"Toruk Makto!"_ I could silently hear her add in her heart,_ My Jake_. _

_Jakesully and Neytiri only had their eyes on each other as they weaved their way through the People. At last they met and held each other, taking in the precious moment of reunion. I turned to Eywa, tears in my eyes. _Thank you, Mother. _ I said through the connection. _Thank you for giving us _toruk makto_. Thank you for giving us hope. Thank you, Mother, for giving Neytiri back her Jake. And I am sorry, for I have doubted you.

_I looked back upon my daughter and her mate. I watched them go up to Tsu'tey and I watched as Tsu'tey accepted the Na'vi dreamwalker back to the clan. This was my family, this was my hope._

I returned to the present, still gazing upon the sleeping forms of Jakesully, Neytiri and their children. They were ready… they have been ready. It was their time to lead the clan.

For this old _Tshahik 's_ time was coming to an end.

_Thank you Jakesully, for my People, my family. Thank you Neytiri, for being stubborn; for knowing you duty and your heart. Thank you Thomas and Sylwanin for lighting my world. _

Jakesully had led the clans through battle, through death, and now he would lead them through life, with Neytiri at his side. Thomas and Sylwanin would grow and live in Eywa's balance and learn the way of the People. I couldn't have asked Eywa anymore for my family…

_Except I want to See my mate… I have lived to long without my Eytukan._

I walked to the Tree of Souls and connected with Eywa. A chorus of voices filled my being and tears raced down my face. _I am ready Mother…_

Because this _Tshahik's _ time is at her end.


	4. My Blood

My Blood

Tom Sully

I shook on the hard tar alley as I felt the thick, sticky deep red blood – my blood – pool around me from the shot wound in my chest. I was dying. I was dying and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. All because of some thief decided I was a prime candidate for being mugged. Hope he enjoyed his whooping five dollars and thirty – seven cents. I'd never get to see Jake again and I'd been on my way to meet him before my departure for Pandora for the first time in months. Stupid wheelchair bumper stickers… what had I been thinking?

This was going to kill him when he heard about my death. He was already going through a depression because he had loss all use of his legs. This was going to kill him off. Not to mention, I'd never go to Pandora, which I had spent a good three years training for. Bitterness and worry clouded my mind as I struggled for breath…

_Don't die in agony, child._

I was no longer in my dying body. A thick mist surrounded me as I swirled around towards the maternal voice. A large, long four fingered hand gently rested on my shoulder, or at least that was what it felt like, I couldn't physically see it. Taking a deep breath I asked, _who are you?_

_You know of me_ said the voice, her tone soothing. _You know of my People and you love them. You have never even seen them and yet you love them. _

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. There was only one deity I truly knew of and that was only because I had studied her and her creation for three years. I couldn't say I believed in her though, I was a scientist; I needed what I could see, touch, smell, feel, and hear. Yet here was her voice whispering to me as I died. Eywa, the All Mother, had somehow for some reason, reached across the galaxy and placed her hand on _me._

_ Eywa…? But how… why…? You EXIST?!_

I heard a soft chuckle, loving and sad. _Yes child, I exist. And I bring you good news, for your death will not be in vain. Your bitterness and worry over your work and your brother will be healed. _

_ For you see my child, the sky people will try to overcome my children on Pandora, but I will not allow that to happen. Thomas Sully, I chose your brother Jake to help me in my battle to save them. So will you allow Jake to use your avatar? Will you allow him to have a chance at becoming part of my People? _

Silence. Jake? She was seriously talking about my brave, strong, yet reckless twin brother? Jake, who had no training what so ever and was venerable more so then most due to his useless legs? That Jake?

_Think Thomas Sully. Do not be Blinded by worry. He has nothing left on Earth; he is dying as you are through his sorrow. But on Pandora, Jake will be able to start anew. He can be born again._ The Na'vi goddess said her voice full of hope. I thought about it.

_Will you protect him? Will you heal him?_ I finally asked.

Eywa sighed, _I will protect him as if he were my own child, yet whether he will be healed will be his choice._

My twin, my blood was Eywa's choice, yet she was asking me for my blessing. And how could I refuse the All Mother? She was offering me a way to save my brother.

_I only wish, Eywa, that I could watch Jake as he walked again a Na'vi._ I said. I felt the goddess smile.

_And you will Thomas Sully! _She explained as a cobalt Na'vi hand appeared in front of me. _Come with me; come and walk among the ancestors of my children! Come and See your brother heal!_

I froze, looking at the outreached hand. Then with comfort and love in my spirit I took it.

_I__rayo_, _Mother, Thank you. _

And though my body was lying in a pool of my own blood, my spirit followed the All Mother. Because I knew then that my brother, my blood, would be in her land, in her hands.

Later as I watched the ceremony of Jake's permanent transfer from his human body into my – his – avatar, I can't help but shake my head. My dear younger brother thought he'd play spy for the colonel, fell head over heels in love with the princess of the People he was suppose to be spying on, went native and became her mate, then after the destruction of Hometree tamed a _toruk _and lead the Na'vi nations against the human race – against the colonel. Strangely enough, I thought it sounded like something Jake would do. And he did. All that for the woman he loved… it made me wonder what would he willing do for his child.

I watched as Jake and his mate, Neytiri talked one last time as Na'vi and human. Blue eyes met with the amber, blue hand met with the white. There were no words for this love…nervous, hopeful, deep and pure. I watched as Neytiri set my brother down next to m – his avatar. The contrast between the two bodies was mind boggling: the strong, powerful Na'vi warrior alongside the small, fragile, paralyzed human soldier. Yet they were one and the same; they were my brother Jake, my blood. I watched as the surrounding Na'vi chanted the prayer and my brother's human eyes closed and his spirit left his human body. I watched as Neytiri reached out, gently took off Jake's oxygen mask, leaned forward to kiss each pale human cheek, and moved hopefully towards the lifeless avatar.

_Please Eywa, you owe Jake and Neytiri this… please…_

"Tommy? But that's impossible!" I swirl around only to see my brother Jake, standing tall in his human form walking towards me. He appeared faint and distant, like a ghost. I looked back at Jake's two bodies below the Tree of Souls, both are lifeless. Suddenly I understood Eywa wasn't going to speak with Jake; I was. Because in Eywa's eyes, Jake had already passed her test. My little twin brother was going to go back as Na'vi. I laughed and ran to embrace him.

"Really Jake? I've been dead for six years and when you finally see me you say, 'impossible!?' I'm hurt!"

Jake gave a sheepish grin but then his face turned serious as he asked, "Why am I still human? And I had thought Eywa herself would judge me…"

"It is not your time to see Eywa face to face," I replied solemnly. "You have a clan to lead, _toruk makto_. You have a mate to love and a kid on the way to rise." I watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"What… a kid…Neytiri's preg--?"

I gave him a small wink. "But you don't know that, because I never told you."

Jake just stared at me, obviously wanting to know more, but instead he looked down as his smile fell into a frown. "Tom I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so pissed at you; I'm sorry that you had to give up your dream and watch me screw it up…"

I interrupted quickly, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Jake. We're brothers; we do and say stupid stuff to each other. I didn't realize – though I should have – that those stickers would make you so mad." I paused and looked down at the waiting Na'vi princess. "And what do you mean 'screw up my dream?' I died, Jake! It sucks but it's the truth. My dreams no longer matter! _You_ though were and are still alive. Your dreams matter! And you dream of the People, of her! You found something worth fighting for!" I paused once more and added, "And I'm really, really proud of you."

I couldn't describe the look Jake gave me then, but it made me realize that I had said the right thing. His older twin's approval meant the world to him.

"I better not keep Neytiri waiting any longer," Jake finally said, breaking the silence. I nodded, jerked out of the moment.

"Go back then," I said, giving him a soft shove. "_Oel ngati kameie__, _Jake."

Jake grinned, "_Oel ngati kameie_, Tom."

I felt his spirit leave. Looking back down onto the Tree of Souls, I noticed Neytiri had placed a hand on the avatar Jake, looking down into his closed eyes. I watched as Jake opened his amber eyes and felt the bursts of joy as the gaze of the two Na'vi met. My brother was alive, both body and soul. I lived on through him, my blood.


	5. My Warrior

My Warrior

Eywa

I knew that they would try to destroy my children. And I acted. I pushed myself farther than I thought possible. I raced across the never ending universe and reached out my hand towards Earth. A sky person would join the Na'vi. It would be him who would lead my children against his people. After all, who else would know better? A warrior sky person knew his people's weaknesses. He would know how to fight them. With this in mind, I found my warrior.

What drew me towards Jake Sully was his pain. Never had I been able to let a creature suffer, and on that barren brown soil stained with deep red blood the warrior Jake Sully was suffering. Sky blue eyes were gazed over with unspeakable pain as powerful arms attempted to lift up an athletic body. Pain ripped through his spine as he felt red sticky blood flow from the middle of his back. Jake tried to move his legs… and failed.

"Oh shit!" I heard him curse before he blacked out.

I stayed with him. As they carried him unconscious to their healers, I comforted him with dreams of flight above my lush green land. He had a strong spirit, brave and true. I had found my warrior… now somehow I had to find a way to get him to my People. But Jake Sully's pain wasn't over; he had yet another trial before he left Earth. I stayed with him as he watched his brother's body burned. I didn't even try to use dreams of flight to comfort him. There were some things, at some times that comfort couldn't do much for a soul. It was sometimes best to just let them feel the pain. Though it grieved me to watch my warrior's suffering, Jake now had a way to my People. Just as Thomas Sully had died, I'd come to take him as one of my own, for it was through his sacrifice that Jake could go to the Na'vi; and Thomas Sully though he never seen them had loved the Na'vi.

I stayed with Jake through his entire journey on Pandora. I watched his pure joy as he leapt on his avatar's feet and ran out the door for the first time in years. I worried as my younger, six legged children chased Jake throughout the dense forests. I quickly intervened with Neytiri's aim and chase by sending the sacred seeds down to them and onto Jake. I watched his training among my People. And I was pleased. The only thing that bothered and angered me was this man Quaritch. He held on to my warrior with the promise of greed for deceit. And I couldn't place all the blame my warrior; he was blind and bitter over his injury. But that didn't stop me from being very disappointed and saddened with each report Jake made to the colonel.

As Jake began to See though, his reports grew less and less and farther in between. I watched as Neytiri taught him and the two souls grew closer and closer. And I was pleased. For Neytiri in teaching Jake was opening her eyes and spirit once more. My future messenger had closed off herself so much after her sister's death and her distrust of sky people was deep. But Jake was opening her spirit as much as she was his. I watched as they took to the air on their _ikrans _and played with ease. I watched as their friendship deepened and I felt their deepening feeling for one another. I was surprised, but I could not disapprove. How could I not approve of a building love between two people? How could I disapprove of something so pure, so true that it overcame culture, race and prejudice? For it was then I knew that Jake Sully, my warrior, had truly learned to See.

When Jake prepared for his dream vision, I sent him a dream of a powerful _toruk_. They were brother spirits, I knew. If anyone could tame the mighty creature and rise with my People, it would be Jake Sully. He told no one of his vision afterwards though… it was clear that he didn't know exactly what to make out of it. When he became part of the People and officially my child, I was pleased.

That night under the Tree of Voices, I watched Jake and Neytiri gently tease one another and talk over what had gone on. I listened as Neytiri sent up a prayer. _Please Mother, end these feelings or allow me to act on them… I'm torn Mother!_

I shook my head, feeling her confusion. _How did you choose your _ikran_ child? You listened to your heart! So listen to it now!_

She listened, and she heard Jake tell her that he had already chosen a woman, but she must also choose him. I watched as she replied that she already had and I watched as Na'vi and avatar kissed and as they connected their braids. And I blessed their union. How could I not, with a love so true? They would need each other in the hardships to come. They would need this connection, this bond. And so I bless them.

The next day, I screamed in pain.

Sky people machines ripped through my land and my children, destroying all in its path. I screamed as my children lost their homes and families. How could a being be so heartless? I screamed.

I screamed as I felt Neytiri's betrayal and Jake's regret. I screamed as they tied up my warrior and fought for their home. I screamed as Hometree fell and so many of my children died from injury from the rain of fire and gas. I screamed as Neytiri found her dying father and pushed Jake away, telling him to never return. I screamed as the colonel forced my warrior back into his sky person body and locked him and his companions behind glass walls. I cried as my People, my children walked away from their fallen home, hearts and minds turned towards me for peace. I cried as I felt Jake's helplessness and guilt in his broken sky person body.

So much sorrow. Yet, I had to help my warrior. My People cried out to me, begging for help, but I couldn't help them unless I helped my warrior. Jake Sully had done great damage in his blindness, but he was the only hope for _toruk makto._ He was sky person yet Na'vi. He could See now, and help me battle for my land. I placed a comforting hand on his small shoulder.

_Remember child, I will not let you fall. Remember who you are._

Jake jumped, clearly surprised. I gave a small smile, but didn't reveal myself. I just kept my presence there with him, helping him keep his courage and identity among my People. When the pilot Trudy came, I cringed as she knocked the guard out but silently thanked her for helping my warrior. I was suddenly pleased once more… until the colonel opened fired at the metal bird they were going in. Grace, the scientist who so cared for my People and who so cared for my warrior, was shot and dying.

I watched nervously as Jake tamed the _toruk_. They may have had been brother spirits, but that is no guarantee of a successful bond. It was all up to the choices Jake and the _toruk _made. I could only guide fate so much. I felt Jake's success as he bonded with the fierce creature and I cheered. I had my warrior, my _toruk makto_. And he was going to the People to lead them for the fight for their home. I was suddenly at peace.

As Jake approached the Tree of Souls I felt my People grow afraid… but one I knew felt hope moments after. I watched as Neytiri's eyes widened as Jake dismounted and walk towards her. When they finally met again, I was at peace. Jake took his eyes off of his mate and walked towards Tsu'tey, offering his life to the clan. I watched as the proud warrior accepted the _toruk makto_ and I was pleased.

Later, when they brought Grace to me to save, I cried once more. I could not heal her wounds, they were far too great. But I could do something. Like Thomas Sully, I took the scientist's hand and said _come, my child. _And brown eyes filled with wonder and awe, Grace Augustine got up and followed me to take her place among my children's ancestors. I watched as Grace got out her last words to Jake and my warrior grieved.

_ She is with me now Jake…_

I watched as Jake Sully, my warrior, stand up and ask for Tsu'tey to translate his speech. I watched as my warrior called on my People to fight beside him against the sky people. I watched with gratitude and pride as Jake yelled, "This… THIS IS OUR LAND!" I had succeeded. I watched as Jake and Neytiri mounted the _toruk _and raised into the skies once more, a trail of warriors behind them. I had my warrior to lead my People into battle. There would be death, but out of this there would be life. For such is my balance.

I knew the sky people would try and conquer my People so I acted. I took a chance and reached out to a dying man and watched him grow into a warrior. My warrior.


	6. My Lesson

My Lesson

Grace Augustine

When they sent in a jarhead dropout for the replacement of Thomas Sully, I honestly thought they were kidding me. I knew the RDA wasn't a fan of the AVTR program, but what I had thought had been neglect turned out to be the company intentionally screwing with me. I needed a scientist, a PhD who studied for three years willing to walk among the Na'vi. What I didn't need was another machine gun happy moron who jumped at every little sound and movement! A part of me felt bad for talking to Jake Sully about his dead twin brother in such a blunt manner, but damn it I wanted to stop being second class to all these soldiers.

As Jake linked up with his avatar for the first time, I figured I would try to understand his reasoning better. I asked him what the in heavens name he was thinking when he came to the roughest terrain known to man without any training. He had calmly answered back that he was tired of having doctors tell him what he couldn't do. I knew I was a different type of doctor then what he was referring to, but something told me that part of the statement was towards me. I started to help him into his link because of his legs, but he stopped me and stubbornly helped himself. I had to repeat myself when I tried to get his head down and before I closed the link I informed him to clear his mind, adding that it shouldn't be too hard for him. That at least got him to smile.

Next thing I know I'm watching Jake rushing out in his avatar dressed in an oversized hospital gown with Norman's avatar chasing after him. I shook my head amused at the fact that an adult marine was acting like a misbehaving five year old. Calling out _'marine!"_ I threw a piece of fruit to him. He easily caught it and bit in, smiling at the sweet taste. I nodded in grudging approval. He was adjusting well and quick to his avatar… maybe a sign of good things to come… maybe. When Jake unlinked for the first time, I watched his face turn from a glowing grin to a frustrated frown as he gazed upon his useless legs. Suddenly it had hit me that there had been a reason for his childlike joy as he ran outside on a pair of legs for the first time in years.

The next day, the marine managed to get chased away from us when a Thantor decided that he was on the menu. Trudy, Norm, and I flew through the sky, searching for him until the sun started to set. I wanted to search for him more, but Trudy had orders. No flying past sunset. So we flew back and I unlinked. Going to Jake's link I sat down and waited for the marine to wake up. When he finally did, he had one hell of a surprise for us: his avatar was in with the Na'vi clan. How he did it I didn't know; all I could think was_ you lucky swine._

Then the damn colonel had to enlist him as a spy. Jake Sully was my way in back with the clan and once again I was being messed with! I took our crew out to the mountains, away from the colonel. Out of the colonel's influence however, I saw who Jake truly was. As he walked among the Na'vi I saw a brave, carefree and loving man, not a hardened ex marine. I watched as he grew deeper into the Na'vi ways. And I watched as Jake started to waste away.

He spent most of his time in his link, his mind in his avatar with Neytiri. Each and every day, as his avatar grew stronger, his human body grew weaker from lack of exercise and nourishment. I started to shove food and water at him, watching him as he ate it before entering his link. Once, when he fell asleep at the video camera, I wheeled him over to a camp bed and half picked him up and half shoved him onto the mattress for some real sleep. And I began to worry. He was getting in far too deep. And I feared that Jake would soon get hurt.

I didn't allow myself to think about the school that often. If I did, I'd go crazy with my failure and guilt. All those children gunned down… Neytiri's horror and pain at her sister being murdered right before her eyes. I told Jake the story at last, hoping to teach him a lesson: get close to the Na'vi, and your race will do something stupid and cruel to hurt them and through them you. Jake's already paling face turned ashen gray with repulsion as he heard about the shooting and Sylwanin's death. And suddenly it had hit me that Jake was relating to the story – Neytiri wasn't the only one who had a sibling shot down.

No matter, Jake still spent most of his time with the clan, with Neytiri. No matter what I did, I couldn't get my lesson through his thick skull. I saw Jake and Neytiri growing closer and closer and I began to worry. Jake's growing love for the princess was startlingly obvious, no matter who or what he was. His human blue eyes held the same intense expression as his avatar amber eyes whenever Neytiri's name was even mentioned. I finally confronted him about it as he entered his link for the dream vision ceremony. _You can't be with her, Jake._

But since when did the stubborn marine ever listen? He linked up anyway and I followed close behind. If he wasn't going to listen to me, I could at least be there for support when he needed it. And when he did have his ceremony for membership into the clan, I couldn't help but feel proud for him. Finally, one of my race could say they were of the outstandingly alive race called the Na'vi.

So the next day, with the Na'vi crying out for war against the humans for destroying the Tree of Voices and the tension of finding out that Jake and Neytiri were now mates, all I could think to say was _oh shit. _We were forced back into our human selves and I watched as the colonel and Selfridge confronted Jake. Idiots. I tried to explain exactly what they had done when the Tree of Voices had been destroyed, but they didn't listen. We tried to stop them from destroying Hometree and they gave Jake an hour in the link. I linked up right after him. Someone was going to have to be there for Jake when he faced the clan and their pain. Someone was going to have to be there for Jake when their pain became his own.

I watched as Neytiri pushed Jake away in disbelief and betrayal. I felt Jake's pain as the People he came to love so much tied us both up and fought helplessly against the RDA. I watched the rain of gas and fire. And when the colonel unplugged us, I screamed and fought. Murderers, all of them! I ranted in Jake's ear of how it was his fault as we were held prisoners behind those glass doors. I ranted and raved until I finally realized the empty look in his blue eyes were only numbed up pain. Extreme, spiritual and emotional pain. I finally made myself stop and took his hand. I had tried to warn him. I tried to pass on my experience. But we both learned our lessons the hard way.

I had dared to hope when Trudy came and broke us out. The damn colonel came to ruin everything once again though. As I helped Jake into the helicopter, the colonel opened fire and hit me right in the stomach. I felt the helicopter lift off and Jake yelled for the emergency kit. I only looked up at him. We betrayed the RDA. The colonel shot me, but was more than likely aiming for Jake. I was dying, but at the moment I was worried only for my AVTR crew and Jake. Especially Jake, who I knew the colonel wasn't going to let off easy for turning to the Na'vi. Jake said he would go to the clan for help. I only hoped the clan didn't attack and kill him before he tried to talk to them… I couldn't go to be there for him this time.

He came back as _toruk makto_, announcing that the clan was ready to receive me… I was impressed and touched. But mainly touched. Sure taming a _toruk_ was a bold and stupid move on Jake's part, but he did it for the clan and for me. It was nice to know that the marine did really have a soft heart.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried like a new born child by avatar Jake dressed in nothing but leaves and vines. Feeling a bit like the biblical Eve, I looked around as Jake told me too. Oh. My. God. I was at the Tree of Souls.

"I need to take some samples." I muttered weakly. Jake smiled slightly at me as if to say, _later Grace, later._

Jake gently laid me down across from my avatar under the glowing vines. As I felt the roots connect with my body a storm of voices and emotions crashed in my mind. The circling Na'vi really loved me; they really wanted me to walk as one of them. And once again, I'm touched, beyond touched. I had no idea… but that still didn't drive away the intense pain from my shot wound. I was still dying…

_Come with me, child._

Eywa! My eyes widened and I fought for one last final breath. I had to tell Jake. I had to tell him that he had been right all along. He had given his heart to these People and he was going to give them his all. He had to know.

"Grace," Jake leaned down better to hear me. I looked into his amber eyes and I knew my lessons would live on through him. They would live on through him, Norman and my AVTR crew. They would live on through Neytiri and the other surviving students from the school shooting. Before we had come to the Tree of Souls, I had told Jake that I was a scientist, I didn't believe in fairy tales. But here calling me to her as any mother would her child was Eywa. Fairy tales did exist after all. Jake had to know this lesson I had just learned…

"I'm with Her Jake; She's real."

With that, I took the Mother's hand and followed her to my new home. Jake was going to be okay. He had the AVTR crew, the clan; he had Neytiri. And Jake Sully was going to fight for it. And I was going to be there watching him lead his People to victory.


	7. My Brother

**AN: As many requested here is Tsu'tey. I had a bit of a hard time with him… not quite sure why. Thank you for all your reviews! It really makes my day! **

My Brother

Tsu'tey

_ It has always been Jakesully..._

Neytiri had claimed that Eywa had sent her a sign to spare the dreamwalker's life. That was a _Tshahik's _call, not an _Olo'eytkan's._ And Neytiri was the future _Tshahik,_ interpreter of Eywa, and who was I to question the Eywa, the All Mother? At least, that's was her point. And besides, Neytiri and I agreed on one thing: these sky people were not trustworthy. They were betrayers, murders, demons. Just because they found a way to appear as one of the Na'vi didn't make them People. So I went along with my betrothed and brought the dreamwalker to Eytukan and Mo'at.

And I did not like the decision they came to at all. The warrior dreamwalker called Jakesully would stay among the People and learn our ways. Part of me understood the wisdom of their choice. For Jakesully was sky people, and sky people were threatening our home, with one of them among us however, we could watch and learn of our enemy's ways. But I still didn't like it. And they were putting Neytiri in charge of his learning! I didn't like that at all; didn't they realize they were putting their daughter and future _Tshahik_ at risk? Neytiri knew our life and knew our culture better than anyone of us, but she was still young. She may have chosen her _ikran_ and became a warrior of the People, but she was still a stubborn youth. She was still vulnerable to the dangerous path that the sky people had set out. And she proved my thoughts correct by talking back to her mother and stomping her foot in frustration when she heard of her assignment. I didn't like this situation at all. Later though, I realized that knowing Neytiri, I should be worried that she'd kill the dreamwalker during his training… Eywa wouldn't have approve, but I rather liked the thought.

And so I watched as Neytiri trained this Jakesully. And as far as I could tell, a rock could learn to See more than that _Skxawng_.

And yet, Jakesully still passed Neytiri's tests. Everything she did, he managed to keep up with her. And I watched as Neytiri's distrust and dislike turn into respect and friendship. Even I was impressed against my will. When it came time to for the new hunters to choose their _ikrans_, I decided to test his resolve even further by choosing the hardest trail. Jakesully kept up, a bit out of breath, but he arrived at the nesting grounds unharmed. And once again I was impressed against my will. When Neytiri arrived, I didn't like the familiarity and care that passed between her and the dreamwalker. Angered and threatened, I informed Jakesully that _he_ would be going first. I watched satisfied as he headed towards the cliff… until Neytiri turned to glare at me and followed after him. As Jakesully succeeded making his bond with a _toruk_, two of my fellow warriors cheered him on as he took to the air. I glared at them, surprised and angered that they actually were pleased with an alien in our clan. That was nothing compared to how I felt though as I watched Neytiri mount Sese and fly out with Jakesully. There was a genuine smile of pride and care on her face as she caught up with the dreamwalker and his _ikran._ And I was left on the cliff feeling angered and threatened.

After that I rarely saw Neytiri without Jakesully; they were either in the air or on the ground discussing their flights. And I didn't like it. Sure Neytiri was happier, more carefree and part of me was happy to see her truly as she was before Sylwanin's death. But I didn't like the feelings and interactions I saw between her and the warrior dreamwalker. I didn't like Jakesully's intense gaze whenever he was with her. I didn't like Neytiri's suddenly soft and gentle voice whenever she spoke his name: Jake. Not Jakesully, just Jake.

Part of me considered going to her parents. They would set their daughter and the dreamwalker straight right away. And yet, one of her complaints and excuses for not mating with me yet was that I treated her like a "little child." So I confronted her, adult to adult.

"Neytiri, you have your duty."

She only glared at me. "I'm perfectly aware of what is expected of me, Tsu'tey. Have we not talked about this before?"

I took a deep calming breath. "Yes we have and I know we agreed to wait until it was necessary for the clan but I felt that under certain circumstances…"

"Oh?" She interrupted sharply. "And what are these 'certain circumstances?'"

Needless to say, that conversation wasn't my greatest. Neytiri glared at me the whole time, once again informing me that she didn't only have her duty, but she had her _choice_.

"I care for both you and Jake," she told me, "So don't force me to choose between you two."

"And if I do?" I asked, voice forcefully calm. Neytiri didn't answer me; she only gave me an angry, yet sorrowful look and turned away.

Jakesully had his initiation into the clan and I watched Neytiri's amber eyes light up in love and pride as she placed both hands on his shoulder. It was childish of me, but I made sure to be on the outer end of the circle. I didn't want to watch this alien take hold of my clan as he had Neytiri. I felt the anger and nerves build up in me once more. It was all I could to remind myself that Neytiri had her duty, she knew her place. And she knew it wasn't with the dreamwalker.

The next day though, it was very clear that Jakesully and Neytiri had become mates. And I didn't know who to be angrier at. Jakesully for his thievery, Neytiri for her betrayal, or Eywa for even giving her blessing to them in the first place! That wasn't the end of it though. No, the dreamwalker actually had the nerve to call me _brother_. I challenged him, only to have him manage to pin me down and demand for the right to speak. Angry, threatened, humiliated, betrayed, I was shaking with it all. Jakesully unexpectedly fell, and I seizing my chance grabbed my knife, ready to cut his throat. Surely now the People saw this demon in the false body. Quickly, Neytiri fought me off, hovering protectively over her unconscious mate.

When Jakesully later admitted to knowing the sky people would come to destroy Hometree Neytiri allowed me to tie him up. I didn't dare risk trying to kill him, but Neytiri was feeling betrayed enough to allow her mate to be imprisoned. It had hurt me to see her in so much pain. We had been friends when we were children and we were once betrothed. My anger was now all on the dreamwalker for his deceit. I heard his yelling, trying to tell us to run, but I kept on encouraging the People, telling them no fear.

Rain of gas and fire, the fall of Eytukan, Neytiri's and her mother's grief of their lost mates and a clan's grief of our lost home. Suddenly I found myself as _Olo'eytkan_ of the clan and I was not ready. Fear overcame my anger and grief as I led my People to the Tree of Souls. I couldn't do this by myself. Neytiri wouldn't have me; I tried comforting her as a brother to a sister, but she pushed me away. Mo'at though leading the People in prayer was fighting back grief for Eytukan. I had never felt so alone among my People.

_Eywa, I am sorry I was mad at you. I do not know you reason for your blessing of Jakesully and Neytiri. And I am sure that despite all that has happened, you have a greater plan for them, for us your children… please Mother, help me. I cannot do this alone!_

A dark shadow hovered over us suddenly as I heard the cry of a _toruk_. Fear seized me and I aimed my bow at the fierce creature… until I saw a familiar figure upon its back. Looking at Neytiri, I watched her fearful gaze turn into one of love. Jakesully slid off the _toruk's_ back and met her gaze. I watched as dreamwalker and Na'vi approach each other through the dense crowd of People, never looking away from the other. This time another fear took hold and my hand flexed for my knife. Why had Jakesully returned… as _toruk makto _out of all things! I was prepared to fight for my clan, yet ready to lose. Because I could never defeat _toruk makto_, even if he was a dreamwalker.

I watched as Jakesully and Neytiri finally met each other in the middle of the crowd, simply holding one another. My hand flexed for my knife again, but I wouldn't be able to strike the mate in which Neytiri held so dear, even if he was a dreamwalker. Still holding Neytiri's hand, Jakesully walked up to me and my hand flexed once more for my knife. _Toruk makto _wasn't aggressive towards me though, instead while speaking in my mother tongue he reached out to the clan – to _me_ – and offered his life to us. I looked from Jakesully, to the _toruk_, to Jakesully's and Neytiri's clasped hands and back at Jakesully. My hand could no longer even reach for my knife, not with this kind of offer. Because Eywa had answered my prayer: I was no longer alone. I no longer had all of the weight of leadership that I had been unprepared to receive. All of my anger, nerves, humiliation and betrayal were gone. All I could truly feel was relief.

Because I now understood Eywa's plan for me and Jakesully: we were never meant to be enemies. We were meant to be warriors and comrades. We were meant to be brothers. And in that moment I realized that Jakesully was exactly that: my brother. So I had to set aside my pride and I rested my hand on his chest in acceptance. And speaking English, Jakesully's mother tongue, I answered my brother,

"I will fly with you."


	8. My Friend

My Friend

Norman Spellman

I had to do a double take when I first saw Jake Sully.

For one crazy and insane moment, when Jake had first wheeled past me, I had thought it had been Tom. Tom Sully, my best friend in AVTR training, had somehow defied science and nature and came back to life. Not even some criminal could stop him living his dream of coming to Pandora. But as my brain slowly came to the more logical and plausible explanation, I suddenly understood and raced up to my deceased friend's twin brother. Introducing myself, I explained that I had known Tom and was a fellow avatar driver. All the while, I couldn't get over how much Jake looked like Tom. Of course, they were identical twins, which was why Jake would be able to link up to Tom's avatar in the first place. But that still didn't prevent me from thinking this was the closest I would ever get to being with my best friend again.

When Jake first looked upon his avatar, I heard him comment how much it looked like Tom. _It looks like him._ There was so much grief and love in that simple statement. I suddenly realized that I wasn't the only one grieving his death, or the one that was handling it the worst. Taking a deep breath, I answered him in such a way that didn't leave room for question. He had to understand that Tom's mind wasn't in the avatar; it was going to be his own.

"It looks like you; this is your avatar now Jake."

However, it soon became clear that though Jake was Tom's twin, he was not Tom's clone, at least not personality wise. He was completely lost for words at the video log and normal scientific conversations went way over his head. And for his preparation for linking to his avatar he read the manual. He didn't log, he didn't look over the link; he just read the manual. Which I guessed was better than nothing.

When we awoke in our avatars for the first time, Jake ended up running out the door, much to the doctors' protests who were looking over us. Tom would have known better; he wouldn't have had to be threaten with sedation. Then again, Jake hadn't been able to use his legs for years. I remembered Tom telling me about it back in training, that he said it had really torn Jake apart. With this in mind, I comforted the doctors and ran after Jake myself, yelling that he shouldn't be running. When he finally did stop, I watched him take a deep breath and smile at the new sensations around him. Without thinking about it I copied him, and smiled at the new senses that I could now experience in my own avatar. It made me feel blind, deaf and not able to sniff in my human body.

Next day I walked out into Pandora's wild lush land with Grace and Jake. And Jake quickly got bored with our 'science talk,' which once again reminded me that he wasn't Tom. Not long after he wondered away, a Thantor decided Jake would make a good meal. And he ran. We looked for him until sunset. With no sign of him, Trudy told us we had to go back to Hell's Gate, colonel's orders. I followed Grace and waited with her at Jake's link waiting for him to wake back up as human.

And when he did, Jake announced that he was in with the clan. And I felt myself turn green with envy.

Grace drilled him each and every time before he linked. She would drill him on the language, different customs, and even who was who in the clan. And I couldn't help it. Each and every time Jake asked a question I knew the answer to I turned to him, answered and pointed out to him that he would have known that if he had had training. The training that _I _had. Yet I wasn't that one that Grace was hovering over and talking Na'vi with. I wasn't the one walking among the Na'vi. No, that was Jake, my best friend's twin marine brother. Who absolutely knew nothing of what he was doing!

Grace moved us to the floating mountains to link and study. I didn't know why, but I was excited. I was going to see the legendary floating mountains of Pandora, something I had only read about. When we got there however, Grace pointed to the 'best' link and told Jake that was his. It was childish of me, but I couldn't help but glare at the woman. Surely she of all people would know Jake wasn't our best hope to the Na'vi… he had no training! Yet here she was, treating him like some Na'vi ambassador. And she continued to drill him.

As the days turned into weeks, Jake spent more and more time in his link. Grace often linked up with him, but she often returned far sooner than him. Which was fine with me. It gave me more time to spend with Trudy, who I happened to discover was an amazing cards player. And despite a tough exterior, the pilot very humorous in her own sarcastic way. She would put up with my science rants, actually looking mildly interested and she would talk of her flights around Pandora, which I found fascinating. We began calling Jake _sleeping beauty_, just to get on his nerves and tease him about spending so much time in the link. I was still jealous, but it was more in a friendly way. Grace, Trudy, Max, Jake and I became some sort of family.

When I wasn't spending time with Trudy, I was with Jake going over Na'vi language. I wondered how he did in foreign language in high school… if his difficultly in Na'vi was any indicator, terrible.

Jake spent more and more and more time in his link and I started to worry for him. Grace started shoving food down his throat and I tried to entice him in one of Trudy's and my games of cards. His human body began to visibly weaken and turn pale. I discussed it with Trudy one day, asking her if she had any clue to Jake's problem. She only looked at me and said if I couldn't see the obvious then how the hell did I become a scientist? I didn't have an answer to that.

All I knew that one day, the RDA broke into our shack. Against Max's and my protest they unlinked Jake and Grace, dragging all of us to Hell's Gate. And all of us watched as they played a video of Jake in his avatar destroying a camera on a bulldozer which was destroying one of the trees in which the Na'vi held sacred. And suddenly I understood: Jake had gone too far. Jake had gone way too far into the Na'vi way and life. I didn't approve of what the RDA was doing mind, but I wasn't dumb enough to actually attempt to stop it. And when the colonel played yet another video of Jake, this time as a human, saying there was nothing we could negotiate with to move the clan, I realized another thing: the RDA had been using him as a spy.

They gave Jake an hour to convince the clan to move. I didn't know what had gone on while Jake and Grace were linked, but they didn't convince the clan. The AVTR crew watched as gas and fire fell among the Na'vi. So much pain, loss, so much death and my race was the cause. And I had helped Jake learn of the Na'vi, helped him grow deeper and deeper into the clan. I felt angry yet sorry for Jake… his guilt he must now have felt. I had no idea.

They forced Jake and Grace out of their links once more and locked the three of us up behind glass doors. Grace ranted at Jake for a while…

"Grace, are you done? I know I'm the reason why Hometree is destroyed. I know I helped kill innocent Na'vi and my mate's father. I KNOW!"

"Oh, and speaking of you and Neytiri…!"

My eyes shot wide and I finally realized why Jake had spent so much time in his link. He had fallen in love with Neytiri, the princess of the very clan he was supposed to be spying on. There was a moment of pure shock and then I looked at Jake. There was pure pain in his sky blue eyes. A deep emotional and spiritually pain. I glanced at Grace in a clear plea to stop. Jake had suffered enough. My best friend's brother, who in turn became another of my best friends, had suffered enough.

Trudy broke us out. Damn, that woman was amazing.

We raced to her Sampson, only to have the colonel start to fire upon us as we lifted off. And Grace, my hero, my mentor, was shot and dying. I heard Jake call for an emergency kit and I kneeled down beside him to help stop the running blood. When we got near the Tree of Souls, Jake linked up to go to the clan. I asked him for his plan and he informed me he didn't have one. And I feared for him. Tsu'tey was the leader now. Tsu'tey wouldn't allow the dreamwalker that invaded his home and steal his betrothed anywhere near the clan. Taking a deep breath I waited as I took care of a sleeping Grace for Jake to come back, with or without help. When he came back and announced that the clan would receive Grace I blinked in surprised and asked,

"What did you do, kill Tsu'tey?"

That only got me a glare from Jake and an order to link up and carry Grace's avatar to the Tree of Souls.

We tried and we failed. Both Grace's human and avatar bodies were lifeless, unmoving. I buried my face in my hands, wiping away the incoming tears. Jake's voice echoed my own grief as he said, "She's with Eywa… She'll ask all the questions she wants and get all the answers she wants." I managed something between a snort and a sob. Oh how I hoped it was true. It had to be. If Grace's last words were, _she's real,_ then the Na'vi goddess was real.

I watched as Jake called the clan into battle against the RDA. I watched as Neytiri and Jake joined hands and raced through the thick crowd and took to the air upon the majestic _toruk_. I watched as the rest of the clan took flight. I heard Neytiri's rallying war cry, once a shrill Na'vi call and then to my amusement, a marine war call. And it was then I realized I would fight alongside the Na'vi, alongside Jake. Because my best friend's twin brother had become my own friend and he was fighting for his land, his people, his love. So I would fight for Jake, for Tom, for the Na'vi. I would fight for the AVTR crew. Because my friend had the right idea: This was the Na'vi's land.


	9. My Spy

**AN: I thought I'd try a bad guy's point of view. After this though, it's back to the good people of the story (unless people really want me to try Selfridge). And for the record, I couldn't wait until the colonel died. He really ticked me off… but I tried to be fair to him as a fellow human being and give him a better motive then "I'll blast you all up because I can." But, I'll still cheer when he is finally shot not once but twice in the chest in battle… when I get the DVD. **

My Spy

Colonel Quartitch

A marine in an avatar body… it was a potent mix. And it presented one hell of a golden opportunity that couldn't have been passed up. So, I sent word to speak with Jake Sully.

He wheeled in while I was lifting weights, looking uncertain and a little nervous to why I might have called him down. So to make him feel more at ease, I started a friendly conversation.

"This low gravity will make you soft…"

He listened, now looking at me in a clear _will you get to the point?_ expression. I decided I liked this guy. No nonsense when it came to business for this former corporal.

"I pulled up your record…"

He listened and I could tell he respected each and every word I said. Just like a true marine. When I got to explaining that I wanted him to get inside intelligence from the Na'vi though, his eyes grew wary. He confirmed his feelings when he asked about Dr. Augustine; he didn't like the sound of being a spy. Not that I blamed him of course, spy work was a nasty, ugly affair. But someone had to do it. Tensions grew between those savages and my men each and every passing day. And it was my job as head of security to put an end to it. And if it meant a war was on the horizon– which it did – then I would need all there was to know about these natives.

So I offered Jake the one thing I knew for certain that would get him in with my plan: his legs back. A marine couldn't be happy without the complete control of his body, without the freedom to move about as he pleased. And I took care of my own. It was a clear deal: Jake got me my intelligence; I gave him his legs back. Pure and simple. And like I knew he would, he agreed.

Jake had somehow managed to get into the local clan the next day. And I was impressed. Initiative… I liked it. I liked it a lot. My spy was more successful then I had even hoped for. He delivered the facts that we'd completely overlooked. Like the structure of the tree that the company was going to mine and its dimensions. Jake even talked briefly about clan life, though he never really got into great detail. He never mentioned names; he would just refer to them as their titles and positions within the clan. And this didn't bother me at first. After all the information he was getting on Hometree? Damn good stuff. So I let it slide.

Dr. Augustine then decided to move out of Hell's Gate. It became harder for me to talk to Jake. But he still managed to slip away and deliver his reports… though they grew less and less and a farther and farther gap between. On his second to last visit, I overheard the most interesting conversation between the pilot Trudy and my spy Jake:

"I'll turn the flash drive in for you," Trudy's voice met my ears. "And I'll give you the credit for the colonel. Jake, you need to do this or else he'll shut Dr. Augustine's program down."

There was a long awkward pause…

"Take it," Jake's own voice was emotionless, as if he didn't dare show how he felt about the whole mission. Silence for a brief moment… Jake spoke once more, "Take it before I change my mind!"

That was when I first had my doubts of my spy's resolve. Did he really care for those savages? Was sending in this injured former marine a mistake? But I took the flash drive anyway and I was taken aback by the information I had just received… though pleasantly so. When it came to a show down between us and the Na'vi, we would teach them a lesson they would never forget. This Tree of Souls place… that was their heart, their soul of their communities. If we destroyed that, we would break them and we would mine the planet to our hearts' desires without any risk to my men. I had felt like I had won the war before it even began.

I waited for Jake Sully's next report. Kid was going to get his legs back. A promise was a promise and he had held his end of the deal. And I took care of my own. I waited. It was two weeks before he finally came to face me. Close thing too, because his shuttle back to Earth was scheduled to leave that night. Jake was strangely mellow, his mind seemed to not be with his body and current surroundings. His blue eyes had far off look in them as if he was seeing something beyond the steel walls around us. I finally dragged him out of his daydreaming.

"Haven't gotten lost in the woods have you?" I was half way joking but also serious at the same time. "It's been two weeks since your last report." His blue eyes gave away nothing; he licked his upper lip as though biting back a comment. I briefly thanked him for the flash drive of the Tree of Souls and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of cold fury and regret in his eyes – but if I did, it went away as fast as it came. And I saw that as an opening for telling him about the shuttle back to Earth, ready to take him to a new pair of legs. And to my surprise, he turned it down. Something about 'the final stage to becoming a man.' Something about how those savages would finally trust him and he could negotiate their relocation. And I doubted his resolve once more. Part of me wanted to order him to take that damn shuttle back. If he decided he was with the Na'vi he would become my greatest threat. And threats had to be eliminated. But the other part of me also said that Jake Sully was human… from what I knew he wouldn't betray his own race. And so I let my spy go with words of warning: "You better get it done corporal."

The next morning I'm called into headquarters. Something about a native destroying the cameras on one of the bulldozers. Idiot savage. I viewed the footage and my eyes widen as I indentified the Na'vi. It wasn't even a native. His facial features were all too similar to an ex marine avatar driver that I knew. Well, it seemed like Jake Sully decided to finally show his true colors. And I was pissed off. I was more than pissed, I was furious, betrayed. I sent a small group of soldiers in to unplug him and Augustine, not far behind them. First though I wanted an even closer look at that footage.

I zoomed the lens out and spotted that Jake had not been alone and I zoomed in on his companion. Almost hidden within the doomed bushes was a Na'vi girl, bright amber eyes wide with horror and grief. Her expression towards Jake was pure love and trust, yet confusion and terror for why his people were mining the land. And my fury and betrayal were covered by pure disgust. That was why Jake turned on us? A girl? A blue tailed _savage_ girl? I might have been a _little _more understanding if she were human – I've seen men do crazy things for love – but a Na'vi? An animal?!

I stormed into the link trailer and woke up that damn marine. And his eyes were filled with the disgust and fury I felt. "Are you out of you jarhead mind?!" he yelled. Funny, I should have been asking him that. He stole the words right out of my mouth. I had to settle for something else to say.

"You crossed a line." I normally wouldn't hit an injured soldier, but I thought that for this spy, this traitor, this threat, I could make an exception to the rule.

That moron Selfridge gave Jake an hour in his link to try to get the clan to move. I would rather Jake never had been allowed in that link again...he wouldn't be a threat, but I settled for the fact that I could wake him up from his avatar any time I wanted. As I turned the camera on the clan, I saw Na'vi warriors holding up a knife to a tied up Jake and Dr. Augustine. I can't help but laugh. Diplomacy had failed and Jake's little girlfriend had allowed him to be tied for execution. I ordered the men to keep the camera on the two tied up avatars. This was footage I couldn't miss. And I tried for Selfridge's sake to be humane. We sent down the gas to warn them to move but those savages just didn't get the message. As their useless arrows shot at the choppers I ordered for the gun fire. These savages had to learn that they couldn't stand in our way.

Jake Sully, Grace Augustine, and Norman Spellman were then forced out of the link trailer and into a locked observatory area. I couldn't risk the Na'vi having human allies, least of all Jake Sully. And the plan was to wait for the next shuttle and kick his sorry ass back to Earth. I was still deciding if I wanted to press charges of treason. Later, and soldier informed me of an unauthorized vehicle start of one of the helicopters. I immediately went to the cameras and spotted Jake Sully wheeling up to a chopper and Dr. Augustine preparing to help him in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Grabbing a gun, I raced towards the small AVTR crew, and aiming for Jake, I began shooting. Once again, Dr. Augustine got in the way of my plans. She covered Jake and shoved him into the helicopter, wincing as my bullets hit her. I continue shooting as they took to the air and disappeared out of Hell's Gate.

"Shit." I lowered my gun as someone handed me an oxygen mask. Furious, I took it and went inside calling for the troops to prepare for battle. Selfridge wouldn't like it, but he could suck it up. Jake Sully had escaped and we could expect all hell to break loose. I told myself that it hadn't been my fault; how was I supposed to know that a crippled marine spy would fall in love with a blue monkey and turn of his own species? All I knew was that my spy, Jake Sully was now a threat to my men's security. And as head of security it was my job to eliminate that threat.


	10. My Son

My Son

Eytukan

Neytiri had brought the alien Jakesully to us, therefore Mo'at and I decided that it would be her to teach the dreamwalker our ways. My headstrong daughter had to learn that there were consequences for every action she took, even those in which were guided by the All Mother. It was a lesson she had to learn in order to lead our People as _tshahik _one day. She was not pleased, but she obeyed us anyway and did her duty. And I made sure to keep a close eye on the alien Jakesully. I trusted Neytiri's ability to take care of herself, but that did not mean that I trusted this dreamwalker. He may have surrendered to our will and was willing to learn our ways, but he was still around my daughter, my baby. I had already lost one of my children to the sky people, I would not risk another.

So I watched. And the more I watched the more I came to a grudging respect of this alien Jakesully. He passed every test Neytiri threw at him, some of which even the most trained Na'vi warriors would be wary of. But he matched my daughter's spirit: determined and brave. Recklessly so at times. There were times in which I found myself forgetting that he was an outsider for he acted in such ways that those scientist dreamwalkers of the past would never even dared. Then I would remember: Jakesully was a warrior among his people. So he would hold none of their so called science. But, then I would also remember the cruelty of the sky warriors and Jakesully had not yet acted in a cruel manner. This alien was acting as if he was a Na'vi warrior and I found myself wondering of what role he would play among my clan. Mo'at had told me in private that she felt that Eywa had a plan for him, that he would have never been allowed into the clan otherwise. And I trusted my mate.

But what made me truly accept the dreamwalker into our clan was the miracle he brought to the People. One day as I watched Jakesully and Neytiri train, I heard the sound of laughter. Neytiri and Jakesully were covered head to toe in mud from when he had fallen off of the _Pa'li_. And my headstrong daughter was laughing. Oh, how joyous I was to hear her beautiful laugh once more! Ever since Sylwanin's death, Neytiri had been bitter, closed, and even the smallest smile would have to be forced. But now, she had begun laughing as if without a care in the world and Jakesully's laughter mixed in with hers, filling the forest. My People had not had a genuine laugh since the arrival of the sky people, yet this sky person had brought out this lost emotion inside of my daughter. And for that I realized I would take this alien into the clan as one of my own. Once he became one with his _ikran_ and Eywa had sent him his vision, I was more than willing to take him in as a son of the clan.

When Jakesully bonded with his _ikran_, I rarely saw Neytiri and the dreamwalker apart. They were either in the air or on the ground talking of flight. And I watched as their feelings grew deeper and deeper. And I grew uneasy. This seed could never grow. Neytiri had her duty and she wouldn't turn from it. Even for a heart and spirit as strong as Jakesully's. Both Mo'at and Tsu'tey seemed had noticed the growing relationship. A few times I thought I saw Tsu'tey arguing with himself if he should confront me about it and I felt Mo'at's unease mirroring mine thought our _Tsahaylu_. Mo'at and I silently agreed though to trust Neytiri's judgment. And Tsu'tey had to work out his conflicts with his future mate on his own, or how else would he work things out with her once they had bonded and were leading the clan? And I could not forbid my daughter the sky or Jakesully's presence, not when they brought out all she had used to be while Sylwanin had been alive. I would just have to trust her with Jakesully and Jakesully with her.

After his dream vision, I performed Jakesully's initiation ceremony. And I was proud of this dreamwalker that was now People. Still a little shocked at the idea of an alien as a child of the clan, but as I had told myself when I heard Neytiri's laughter, I accepted him as though he were my own. Mo'at and Neytiri rested their hands upon his shoulders and the rest of the clan followed their lead. And I watched as Jakesully basked in his newfound life as part of the People and I smiled, truly glad for the dreamwalker who was now my son.

So why did the people of his birth destroy the Tree of Voices and drop a rain of gas and fire upon us? And why hadn't Jakesully told us of his birth people's plans for our home when he had known all along? And why did this have to affect my daughter so strongly?

Neytiri had given him everything; her culture, her clan. And the night before she had given up her duty to give Jakesully all of her. I could only watch it all as Neytiri confirmed to Tsu'tey that she and Jakesully had mated before Eywa. I could only watch as Tsu'tey challenged Jakesully, only to have the dreamwalker faint and Neytiri have to defend her mate's empty body. And I could only watch as Jakesully confessed that he had come to the clan as a spy. But worse of all, I watched Neytiri's betrayal and pain as she pushed him away and allowed Tsu'tey and me to tie him up. And it pained me to tie up this traitor, this dreamwalker, who was also my daughter's mate and my son. All of my betrayal and anger was weighed down with my sorrow, but I had a clan to defend. But what was done was done and I had to do my duty to my People.

I could hardly comprehend moments later the branch of wood that had impaled me. As my great home fell to the sky people's fire, I was dying from its ruin.

_"Sempul! Sempul!"_ Neytiri's cries sliced into me. Out of my fading vision I saw her running up to me. I heard her anguish cry as she fell to her knees. And I gave her my last instructions: take my bow and protect the People. Through _Tsahaylu _I felt Mo'at cry out. She knew I was dying. _Don't follow me, my Mo'at. Be there for our daughter, for our clan. _My spirit was heavy with anger and betrayal and sorrow as my vision turned black. And then white.

_Come my child._

Eywa… Mother?

_Take my hand,_ a lean Na'vi hand reached out to me, the All Mother's maternal voice echoing in my mind. _Come and see through my eyes._

_Protect them Mother, _I begged as I walked along side her.

_Don't lose hope. _The Mother's voice was sad but firm. _For I have a plan. You were not wrong about Jakesully. For his betrayal was only his blindness and now he Sees! Come my child, and See your daughter and your son through my eyes!_

And so I took her hand. And I watched. Through the Mother's eyes I saw my mate and daughter grief beneath the Tree of Souls. Through the Mother's eyes I saw Tsu'tey, now _Olo'eytkan _in my place, fear for his clan for he was not ready to lead. Through the Mother's eyes I saw Jakesully, my son, in his sky person body, locked up and broken, filled with deep regret and pain. And I grieved, for the Mother's sorrow for her People was greater than any mortal could ever truly understand.

I watched as Jakesully defied his people of birth and return to his adoptive People as _toruk makto._ I watched as Neytiri's gaze fell upon her mate for the first time since the fall of Hometree and accepted him back. And I rejoiced, for my daughter's mate, my son, had made his choice. And through the All Mother's eyes I felt the strongest surge of hope and love. My People would fight for our land alongside the _toruk makto_ Jakesully, alongside his mate Neytiri, alongside his brother Tsu'tey. And I would See it all through the Mother's eyes.


	11. My Comrade

My Comrade

Trudy Chacon

_The attack on Hometree was the last straw._

All my life I had had dreams of flight, so it was only common sense that I became a pilot. I had dreams of exploring exotic worlds from the air and finding a person or even a People who would understand my obsession with flying. So it was only common sense that I took advantage of my offer to fly for the AVTR crew on Pandora. And through that small crew of Norman, Jake, Grace and Max I fell in love with the land. And through that small crew the Na'vi became people, breathing, feeling people who understood the thrill of flight.

And Jake Sully had become part of that clan -- that People. Jake Sully, the bitter ex-marine avatar driver that had become as close as a brother, a comrade to me. When I had first met him, I was leading him to the colonel, giving him his assignment as a bodyguard on the Samson. We swept boot camp stories and names of officers that we knew, some liked, some hated. And the look and Norman's and Jake's faces when they first say the wilderness of Pandora from above? Priceless, wish I had a camera. They reminded me slightly of how I was – and how I still am – when I first came to this unspoiled land. In shock and in awe of its power and beauty. It was then that I decided that I was going to enjoy flying this AVTR crew.

Jake had gotten in with the local clan nearby. Grace wanted to move her crew out to the mountains due to 'research' purposes. But I knew otherwise. She wanted to get Jake away from Quartitch. And I knew that Jake was being used as a spy… he had trusted me enough to ask me to help him. And I knew Grace knew about Jake… she had told me the real reason for heading out to the mountains. I didn't like this whole spying business and using Jake as a pawn for getting in with the clan… on either the colonel's or the doctor's situations. But I went along and helped Jake along the way. He seemed to trust me with things that he didn't dare tell anyone else.

It wasn't only the spy deal either. He also talked to me about Neytiri.

He never did tell me he was falling head over heels in love with her… but as a girl and Jake's friend and comrade, I could tell it for myself. He spent more and more time in his link, his mind in his avatar and with Neytiri. His human body got weaker and weaker without the proper care and I watched with approval as Grace stuffed food down his throat. I tried along with Norman to entice him into our many games of cards and the few times I got to play some one on one with him when Grace and Norman were out doing 'science' he talked about Neytiri, and his voice and his look in those blue eyes were gentle, soft, joyful. So different from the bitter ex-marine that I had first met. I never had had the chance to meet a Na'vi, but I immediately liked this tall blue tailed chick. The way she had transformed Jake… it was almost miraculous. Sure, a human falling for a Na'vi was a little weird, but hey if Norman the scientist and I the pilot can find happiness in our first kiss, then I didn't see what was totally impossible about a Na'vi and an avatar having a good time flying upon the wind together. Plus, this girl was a flyer like me and I appreciated a flying comrade. So yes, the whole Jake and Neytiri thing was a little weird, but it worked and I was happy for him.

But it all quickly went down south. Grace and Jake had been forced to go to RDA headquarters. Colonel was pissed; he actually had hit Jake from what Norman told me later. And I got pissed at the colonel at his very nerve for hitting my comrade. Whatever he had done, he hadn't deserved the abuse. Of that I was certain. When I received the orders to prepare to fly to attack Hometree, I raced as quickly as I could to Jake and Grace. Surely they could stop it, or at least get the clan to move. The marine and the scientist were the two humans closest to the clan and Jake… Jake had everything to lose if this order was carried out. They gave him an hour in the link and I silently hoped that as I started my Samson to fly out to Hometree that Jake succeeded.

No such luck. The clan was clearly furious and betrayed. From the air I watched the Na'vi hopelessly shoot arrows at us and faint from the falling gas. I watched as Jake and Grace, tied up, yelled at them begging them to move. And then the colonel ordered us to fire.

My thumb hovered above that trigger. All of the reasons why pressing that button was wrong flooded my mind, making me shake my head. All of the injustice of my race's actions pressed on me, telling me one thing: fly away. There were families down there, children… I couldn't kill children. There were _ikran _riders, comrades of the air like me. And they had accepted Jake and healed him in ways I couldn't even imagine. They had changed my brother, my comrade Jake Sully for the better. I couldn't attack that.

I closed the cap over the trigger and flew away. I didn't want to attack something so innocent and pure. I didn't sign up for that conquer and destroy shit.

They locked Jake, Norman and Grace up behind glass walls and I wasn't going to let that slide. I knew perfectly well what I was doing as I rolled that cart down to them. I was going to break them out with Max's help and get them to the Na'vi. Some of the humans would consider my actions treason but quite frankly, I didn't care. There were five of us who knew these natives as what they were: people with feeling flesh and blood. And the five of us would help them no matter the cost. Plus, they had locked up my little AVTR crew, my little family and I wasn't going to let that slide.

I knocked out the guard with a little white lie and called in Max. We handed the trio guns and together we raced to my Samson. I started the engine, knowing it was only a matter of seconds that the company knew of my treasonous action. I couldn't hold in a hissed _hurry up!_ as Grace helped Jake in. I was tensing up, waiting for the show down…

The colonel opened fire. I was already mad at him and he kept getting himself into deeper and deeper shit with me. When we finally took to the air, all seemingly okay, all of us let out a relieved cheer… except for Grace. I heard Jake yell for the emergency kit and I knew that Grace had been shot. One of my comrades had been shot. Strangely calm and focused I told them where the kit was and Norman got it for Jake. I couldn't allow myself to panic, I had a job. I had to fly the crew to their link and relocate them to a safe place. Jake guided me to the Tree of Souls and before I even landed Jake prepared to link up. I wasn't the only one focused on the mission; Jake seemed to be determined to return to the clan, for our sake and the Na'vi's.

When Jake came back with permission to bring Grace, I got left behind. Apparently, I wasn't invited. That was fine with me. Someone had to guard the links while Jake and Norman were in them. We were in a secure spot, but I didn't feel like taking the risk. And so I guarded.

When Jake and Norman unlinked and brought news of Grace's death and the gathering Na'vi clan, I knew what I would do. The RDA had crossed the line a while back ago with Hometree, but now they had threatened and killed one of my crew, one of my comrades. I wasn't going to let that slide. When Jake asked what I was going to do for the final battle for Pandora, I knew I would fly for the Na'vi. I would fly alongside my comrades of flight, the Na'vi and defend this amazing People. I would fight alongside my love Norman and defend this amazing land. I would fight alongside my brother and my comrade Jake and defend his adopted home and family. Because this land couldn't die without one last fight, one last flight.


	12. My Negotiator

**AN: This is the last 'new' point of view. (Unless anyone has any others that they want to see...) I plan on adding a few more one shots to this, but they will be from characters I have already mentioned… so if anyone wants to read another character that slipped my mind, speak now or forever hold your peace! **** Funny thing that I noticed though is, is it just me or does Selfridge sound really close to selfish? It suits the guy. **

My Negotiator

Parker Selfridge

It was cheaper to go the diplomatic way. Not to mention, it looked better on my moral record. But eventually I had to draw the line. Sure, dead Na'vi looked bad, but so did a low quarterly statement. And the AVTR program was going nowhere. I had begun to just think of kicking Augustine on the next ship back to Earth and just plowing the village down. It was just a _tree, _those savages could move!

So when this ex-marine Jake Sully got drafted into the AVTR program and I heard that he had gotten in with the local clan, I seized the one last chance to do everything peacefully. Jake could get us the intelligence for an upcoming war if we needed it – which I was hoping we wouldn't – and iron out all the misunderstandings between us and the Na'vi. These savages were warriors, Jake was a warrior. They could relate, understand and work with the guy more than those genius scientists.

The colonel and I gave him three months. He reported his findings and his progress with the Na'vi, though as time went on they grew less and farther in between. And I began to grow weary… what was the marine doing out there? Sure he talked to us and Quartitch and I viewed a lot of his video logs…but other than that, there was no way to tell what Jake Sully was doing out there. Suddenly, a brilliant idea seemed to be a huge gamble. Jake wasn't telling us everything, of this I was strongly certain of. But Jake was human… he wouldn't forget that! He wouldn't turn his back on the RDA, on _his_ _race_ for a bunch of uncivilized blue monkeys. Jake's reports had started strong, and I had been satisfied, but now, I was uneasy. I reassured myself that maybe Augustine had started to get to him… that's it. And all he had to do was find a way around her and he'd be home free to tell us whatever he needed to tell us.

Or that's what I told myself.

One of the guys watching the bulldozers called me over one day; something about a native 'doing a funky chicken dance.' I sighed, shaking my head. These savages just hadn't gotten the message. I told the guy to keep moving; that the Na'vi would move. Next thing I knew, the guy was yelling at the screen. And I saw the blue monkey on it pounding hard with all his might with a rock… Dude, that's destroying public property! It was sending all my hard earned dollars down the drain! Once my mind cleared a little though, I looked at the native, really _looked_. And suddenly, I realized that he might not have been a native after all.

I called for Quartitch. He would recognize if that asshole was who I thought. Sure enough, when he asked to zoom in the lens, Jake's avatar glared up at me, frozen by technology. And I cursed. Later I looked over the colonel's shoulder as he was playing with the footage and I spotted that Jake hadn't been alone. A Na'vi girl had been hiding in the doomed bushes, looking pained and looked at Jake with such care and trust that I nearly threw up. He had fallen in love with a savage? An animal? That jarhead was going to pay. Never in my life had I felt so angry, so betrayed and so disgusted. Jake had gotten in the clan too far, and he crossed the line. Before, I had just wanted the Na'vi to move because of their inconvenience to my company. Now though, it got personal.

I listened though as Jake and Grace attempted to explain to me what a hideous crime had been committed by running down that tree. It was _sacred_. Well hell, you couldn't go out ten inches outside of Hell's Gate without kicking a _sacred _rock. Then Grace had rambled on. Something about a network within the trees and I could tell that Jake was backing up her every word. What the hell had these people been smoking? They were missing the whole picture here; Jake had just committed _treason._ Jake had just cost me millions of dollars. I was not the one at fault here, Jake was.

Colonel asked permission to fire at Hometree, with the natives still residing in it. This was exactly what I didn't want. This was exactly what I had hoped to avoid through Jake. But Jake had crossed the line. And he was going to pay for the damages he had cost me. If it meant that the Na'vi suffered, what did it matter anymore? They had been warned. They could have moved. No more Mr. Nice Guy, I was going all stick.

That didn't mean that I liked it. But a guy had to do what a guy had to do.

Jake and Grace intervened – again. Grace was rambling on and on, as if these savages were really people. Jake finally cut across her with a simple statement that truly shook something within me: _You don't want their blood on your hands._ For a split second, I could almost see the sticky red blood dripping off my fingers… but then I glared at the ex-marine. Was it me that didn't want their blood on my hands? Or was it Jake who didn't want their blood on _his._ The statement still shook me though. So I gave Jake an hour in his link, informing him that he had an hour to get his girlfriend out before the bulldozers moved in. When I saw the briefest look of fear and responsibly on Jake's face, clearly shaken up, I closed his link satisfied with myself for a brief moment.

The last attempt at diplomacy failed. Purposefully ignoring my annoying conscience I gave the colonel permission to pull the trigger. And I watched safely behind my desk as gas and fire fell upon the monster tree, upon the scattering Na'vi. And this time, my conscience would not be ignored. I felt my face fell and I stubbornly told myself that I did what I had to do. We had warned those natives again and again. It wasn't my fault if they didn't listen. It wasn't my fault Jake Sully had failed them – had failed me.

We woke Jake up from his avatar and locked him up along with Norman and Grace. I was going to do what I should have done a long time ago: kick them on the next shuttle home to Earth. Especially Jake Sully. He had gone way to deep and crossed the line.

When I heard of his escape however, plans were changed. Colonel Quartitch was calling for troops, preparing for war. And I didn't like it. I faced the colonel, reminding him who was in charge. He didn't like that. And so, I was pushed aside and I could only watch as we prepared for battle. The very thing I had been hoping to avoid by sending in Jake as a negotiator. And he failed. I failed. And I had a feeling that this was going to cost me more than the greenery in my pocket.


	13. My Love

My Love

Neytiri

Never had I felt something so strong and true as this love. This was surely a gift from Eywa, the All Mother. For without her, I do not think our eyes would have been opened to each other in the way that they have. For we had both been so bitter over our losses…But now I loved his voice, his touch. I loved his laughter, his lopsided smile. I loved his pure heart, his wild spirit. I loved this man. And I had followed him to battle and through death and now looked forward to life…

And I gently laid him down underneath the soft glow of the Tree of Souls, praying for this life. Mother was standing over his dreamwalker body chanting our request to Eywa. Jake's sky blue eyes never left my amber gaze; we soaked each other in, hopeful and anxious. His small pale hand grasped mine and I gave it a light squeeze. _I See you._

I watched as his eyes fell closed and I heard his final breath leave his sky person body. _Please Eywa…_

Gently, I took off Jake's mask, hearing the hiss of fading oxygen. I peered down at his still face, so different yet so familiar to the dreamwalker I had come to know and love. I had set the mask by his head as I had done before with Grace and without the barrier I leaned down and tenderly kissed each cheek. I silently thanked the small, fragile form for remaining strong enough to carry him to me. Taking a deep breath, I finally allowed myself to look away from the now empty body and crawled slowly to his dreamwalker form.

_Please Eywa…_

I could still feel his spirit around me, inside of me. It was strong, powerful. It wrapped itself around me as a blanket would to shield me against a rare cold wind. I looked down into his still cobalt face, cupped my hand to his cheek, and waited for his amber eyes to open.

And while I waited my mind thought back to a similar yet completely different time where I had waited anxiously for his eyes to open once more…

"_Jake!" I screamed, rushing over to my fallen mate as my second arrow had finally killed the scarred man. "Jake," I rested his torso on my lap as I looked onto his unmoving form, his strong chest lightly rising up and down slowly, rhythmically. Just as if he were sleeping…_

_But something was wrong. Through our bond I could feel his spirit fading away, coming and going in sharp breaths as if he couldn't breathe. As if he couldn't breathe…_

_Suddenly it clicked; this wasn't his only body. This wasn't the body in which he needed to survive. I looked at the metal box in front of me, remembering something Jake had said as we had made preparations for the battle, "_If I'm not up and you need me, I'll be right there…_" His meaning had finally come to me and frantically I ran up to the window, only for my hand to hit the solid, transparent glass, separating me from my love who needed me. Spotting a break in the barrier, I jumped through and landed on the cold metal surface, trying to shrink myself so that I could fit in the tight place. And near a chair with wheels was a fallen sky person, his hand still reached out as if trying to reach something. And through our bond, I could feel his dying spirit grow a little stronger… that unconscious form was my mate. I had never seen him before as sky people, but I knew without a doubt that my mate was in front of me and that he was dying. _

"_My Jake!" I yelled, grief shooting through me. This couldn't happen. Not after all we had been through. _

_I cradled his much smaller and much frailer form and looked into his face; he wasn't breathing. _

_Following his outreached hand to the hanging face mask I grabbed it, my hands shaking as I rush to place it on his face. I wasn't very gentle, but I didn't care. My love needed to breathe! His eyes needed to open so I could See him._

Please Eywa…

_I had never in my life been so relieved to hear someone cough. I watched in cautious, yet unbounded relief and joy as Jake's hand moved to the mask and I heard the hissing of oxygen. Taking in a few deep breaths, his eyes finally opened and met mine: they were blue, like Eywa's vast open skies. And through them shone the strong heart and spirit in which I had come to love so much. This was the man I fell in love with. One man, two bodies… it was almost incomprehensible… almost. As his pale hand reached up and rested on my war painted, tear streaked cheek, and I mirrored his motion and rested my own on top of his hand. Jake smiled his lovingly familiar lopsided smile and whispered, "_I See you._"_

_The truth behind those three English words had never been any clearer or more beautiful than in that moment. Here I was, a towering warrior painted for war holding a small, fragile sky person who was just now catching his breath. Yet we Saw past that, we could feel each others' hearts, each others' spirits. We could feel each others' love. I gaze down lovingly; I felt my heartfelt smile as I gave Jake's hand a light squeeze and replied, _"And I See you."

I returned to the present, gazing into Jake's face with his eyes still closed. Once again I was waiting for his eyes to open, this time as a true Na'vi. Unlike last time though, his spirit hadn't faded; it filled me, encouraged me. Jake was going to make it; my love would live on as the People. But first he had to open his eyes…

At least he did, and I made sure that my own eyes were the first thing he saw in his new life. Because it was my way of showing that I Saw him, loved him. He had sacrificed his life to live for mine, in more ways than one. Still gazing into his amber eyes I whisper, _"I See you."_

Jake blinked once as though adjusting to a bright light and gave his familiar lopsided smile, whispering, "_And I See you."_


	14. My Life

**AN: Well. this was a little different to write... also kind of hard; please let me know what you think. Also, unless some more inspiration hits me, this is the last chapter of MyChoice. I wanted to end it with Jake and a song line that I absolutely love and inspired this particular pov. Thank you for all your reviews and enjoy! **

"_Your love shines the way into paradise, so I offer my life as a sacrifice."_

_~ "I See You" Avatar soundtrack_

My Life

Jake Sully

I should be dead right now, I have had so many close calls… but somehow, ever since I came to Pandora, Neytiri had pulled me through. My teacher, my best friend, my mate, had pulled me through.

I loved her beauty, her grace. I loved her laugh and her smile. I loved how she had a sense of duty, yet could be fun and unpredictable. I loved how she could be fierce fighting upon a mighty Thantor, yet still be gentle as she cradles a paraplegic marine. I loved her wild and free spirit; I loved _her_.

Which was why I was doing this. Studying the soft glow of the vines above me, I tried not to remember that I now was in the same position as Grace was when she died. I calmly tried to reason with myself that her transfer didn't work because she was already been close to death from the shot wound. Not that we really knew that for sure… it was just a reasonable guess…

In theory it was simple: I would leave my human body, pass through Eywa, and then return permanently into my avatar. It was just the return part that was tricky. Either I would return as a Na'vi, body and spirit, or I get stuck in some in between as spirit in Eywa. Which wouldn't be _horrible_, I guess… I just wouldn't be with my People, with _her_. The risk was worth it though. I wouldn't be worthy enough to lead this people, to be called Neytiri's mate, if I didn't give them my all. And that included my life.

As though sensing my muddled thoughts, Neytiri gave my hand that she was holding a gentle squeeze. Our eyes met one another's and held, soaking each other in.

_Please Eywa let me see those beautiful eyes again…_

I gasped as I felt the silver lit cilia rise and wrap themselves around my body and a chorus of voices swarmed into my mind. One voice however stood out to me the most; I immediately recognized it even though it had been six years since I've last heard it. It was impossible, but the voice was Tom.

Tears threatened to surface, but with Neytiri's concerned gaze and comforting touch I fought them back. I smiled, trying to reassure her.

_I'm going to be okay…_

Reluctantly breaking off our gaze, I closed my eyes. My love didn't have to go through seeing my spirit leave this body. She didn't have to watch me die.

Breathing out one last time, I followed my brother's voice. _Please Eywa… one last favor…_

I was home. Not home as in on Pandora home, but as in my childhood human home on Earth. My parents had sheltered Tom and me. We lived in the cleanest, smallest possible town left in the U.S. We even had a tiny, but green yard to play in with the other children who lived in our apartment complex. We even had one tree big enough to climb and play look out with. We were, in my mother's terms, lucky. I could see that now.

I studied the welcoming old fashioned red brick building in front of me, imaging Dad at his laptop working on finances and Mom attempting to perfect that final chapter of her newest story. I imaged Tom and I running around in the living room with boundless energy until one of our parents kicked us out to release it all outside through our many games of exploration or military. I started to walk towards our door number – S12 – and reached out for the handle, but a figure in the tree caught my eye before I could open it.

"Tommy!" I shouted, the childhood nickname slipping off of my tongue. "Impossible!"

My laughter rang in my ears as Tom jumped down from the tree and I saw my blue eyes sparkle with joy my brother looked at me and said, ""Really Jake? I've been dead for six years and when you finally see me you say, 'impossible!?' I'm hurt!"

I couldn't help but give a small smile, though it was gone as I remembered where I was _supposed_ to be and the memory of the _last_ time I had spoken to Tom. Looking up at him, I started to speak. I needed some answers. But I also needed Tom's understanding. Every other human being I couldn't care less about what they thought about my choice. But as much as I hated to admit it, my smarter, older twin brother's feelings about the recent events _did_ matter to me. But first thing was first…

"Why am I still human?" I asked, somehow knowing he would have the answers like always. "And I had thought Eywa herself would judge me…"

"It is not your time to see Eywa face to face," Tom replied with a twitch of a smile, though his voice was solemn. "You have a clan to lead, _toruk makto_. You have a mate to love and a kid on the way to rise."

I felt my jaw drop as surprise, happiness and worry washed over in one big wave. "W-what… a kid…Neytiri's preg--?"

Tom winked at me with his still bright smile, "But you don't know that, because I never told you." Translation: _I know you have more questions, but don't ask them because I technically shouldn't have even told you what I just said. _

I could only stare at him. Then why the hell tell me that if I can't ask anything about it? Oh well. I had more important issues on my mind.

"Tom I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so pissed at you; I'm sorry that you had to give up your dream and watch me screw it up…" I had more to say; the dam had broken and I could feel my need to just let out the whole story. _I hope you understand…_

Tom interrupted. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Jake. We're brothers; we do and say stupid stuff to each other. I didn't realize – though I should have – that those stickers would make you so mad." He paused and I waited, knowing that he was getting his thoughts together. Tom looked down to the grass as though he saw something past that. His face softened as though whatever he saw touched him and he looked back up to me with a stern expression.

"And what do you mean 'screw up my dream?' I died, Jake! It sucks but it's the truth. My dreams no longer matter! _You_ though were and are still alive. Your dreams matter! And you dream of the People, of her! You found something worth fighting for!" Smiling once more, and speaking in a softer voice he added, "And I'm really, really proud of you."

That did it. I knew I was doing the right thing, fighting for these People and giving them my life -- giving my love and life to Neytiri. And no matter what anyone had to say about it, my mind was made up. But the last question I had, my very last doubt was put to rest. Tom understood; not only that but he was proud. My twin, my brother, my blood was proud.

Suddenly, I felt another mind, another soul join mine. Thoughts and feelings became interwoven with my own as they pulled me gently away from Tom, calling me home. ..

_I watched as a lone male dreamwalker challenged the _nantang_. There is a fire in his abnormally small eyes. They told me of a strong heart within that would rival the strongest Na'vi warrior…_

"_Jake!" I heard myself cry out as I watched with fear. The dreamwalker was now hanging from a cliff, clinging on to dear life. The _ikran_ roared with anger and I felt the fear rise. No, he was so close, so close…_

_I was trying to catch my breath as we recover from a _toruk _attack. Looking at my companion I saw him give a grin of relief and watched as he roared with laughter. He was insane. But I couldn't help joining him…_

"_I have already chosen, but this woman must also choose me," I heard my student, friend and love say. I felt my eyes widened in realization; he loved me also. He was giving his love to me. His words echoed my emotions, my desires._

"_She already has…"_

_I felt my heart soar as I saw him return as _toruk makto_, the sunset giving him a legendary dream like look and feel. He was truly part of the People, part of me. He had offered his life to _me_. "I See you…"_

_I gave a sigh of relief as my mate opens his sky people's blue eyes, all my fear and grief slowly fading away. I had never seen him as sky people before, but I knew this was him in this small pale fragile form. Same man, same spirit in two different bodies. And no matter what he was, he was always my Jake. Because I Saw him as he truly was…_

"I better not keep Neytiri waiting any longer," I grinned, allowing her memories to guide me to my new home. Tom jumped a little as startled out of his own thoughts.

"Go back then," He said, giving me a soft shove. "_Oel ngati kameie__, _Jake."

I grinned even wider, "_Oel ngati kameie_, Tom."

Giving myself one last look around, I spotted a door in the building in which I didn't remember being there. Unlike door S12 this one had no number. Unlike S12 which was painted a clean cheery red, the natural wood of the door was rough and brilliant green vines snaked across the surface. I rested my hand on the handle.

"_Come back my love…"_

Neytiri's spirit grew stronger, filling my being. I was going back to her; all I had to do was open this door…

The first thing I saw as my eyes open was a large pair of green speckled amber eyes.

_Neytiri…_

I watched my mate smile her pure smile of indescribable joy as I lifted my arm so that I could place a hand on her check and wipe away an escaping tear.

My life had just begun.


End file.
